1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to providing vehicle diagnostic data and, more particularly, to providing vehicle diagnostic data using electrical power storage devices (e.g., secondary batteries, supercapacitors or ultracapacitors), which may be suitable for use in a variety of fields or applications, for instance transportation and non-transportation uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal transportation vehicles such as combustion engine powered scooters and/or motorbikes are ubiquitous in many places, for example in the many large cities of Asia. Such scooters and/or motorbikes tend to be relatively inexpensive, particularly compared to automobiles, cars or trucks. Cities with high numbers of combustion engine scooters and/or motorbikes also tend to be very densely populated and suffer from high levels of air pollution. When new, many combustion engine scooters and/or motorbikes are a relatively low-polluting source of personal transportation. For instance, such scooters and/or motorbikes may have higher mileage ratings than larger vehicles. Some scooters and/or motorbikes may even be equipped with basic pollution control equipment (e.g., catalytic converter). Unfortunately, factory specified levels of emission are quickly exceeded as the scooters and/or motorbikes are used and either not maintained and/or as the scooters and/or motorbikes are modified, for example by intentional or unintentional removal of catalytic converters. Often owners or operators of scooters and/or motorbikes lack the financial resources or the motivation to maintain their vehicles.
It is known that air pollution has a negative effect on human health, being associated with causing or exacerbating a variety of diseases (e.g., various reports tie air pollution to emphysema, asthma, pneumonia, and cystic fibrosis, as well as various cardiovascular diseases). Such diseases take large numbers of lives and severely reduce the quality of life of countless others.
There are a wide variety of uses or applications for portable electrical energy storage devices. One such application is in the field of transportation. Hybrid and all electrical vehicles are becoming increasingly common. Such vehicles may achieve a number of advantages over traditional internal combustion engine vehicles. For example, hybrid or electrical vehicles may achieve higher fuel economy and may have little or even zero tail pipe pollution. In particular, all electric vehicles may not only have zero tail pipe pollution, but may be associated with lower overall pollution. For example, electrical power may be generated from renewable sources (e.g., solar, hydro). Also for example, electrical power may be generated at generation plants that produce no air pollution (e.g., nuclear plants). Also for example, electrical power may be generated at generation plants that burn relatively “clean burning” fuels (e.g., natural gas), which have higher efficiency than internal combustion engines, and/or which employ pollution control or removal systems (e.g., industrial air scrubbers) which are too large, costly or expensive for use with individual vehicles.
As the popularity of hybrid and electric powered vehicles continues to increase, so will the need to maintain these vehicles in a convenient and cost effective manner.